FIELD OF THE INVENTION
This invention generally relates to the extraction of lignin, especially demethylated lignin, from lignin-containing aqueous solutions such as, for example, from the raffinate which is a by-product of dimethyl sulfide production which is, in turn, a by-product of wood pulping operations. This invention also relates to the use of demethylated lignin in the preparation of resol-type resins such as those employed in the manufacture of wood adhesives used to make structural wood products such as, for example, plywood and particleboard, wood veneers and the like.